Dragacaena
| jname=ドラガセナ | romaji=Dragacaena | typen=2 | type1=Dragon | type2=Grass | ability1=Pressure | species=Temptation | exp100=1,250,000 | gen=Ø | reg=Genesin | prev = | prev2 = | height1=8'02" | height2=2.5 | weight1=344.1 | weight2=156.1 | color=Black | body=06 | catchrate=3 | habitat=Grassland | male=0 | female=0 | group1=Undiscovered | exp=225 | spattack=2 | spdefense=1 | happiness=0 | entree=80}} Dragacaena (dray-guh-SEE-nuh, Japanese: ドラガセナ Dragacaena) is a dual-type / legendary Pokémon created by for Generation Ø. It is a member of the garden trio, along with Corubim and Ekibikou, and features heavily in the mythology of the Genesin region. It is the final Pokémon in the Genesin Regional Pokédex and the in Generation Ø. Biology Physiology Dragacaena is a large greenish-black serpent whose body is enclosed in a tree trunk. The trunk possesses branch-like arms and root-like legs, all ending in sharp claws. Atop the trunk is a semicircular canopy of leaves with black fruit-like objects among them, with its neck protruding from among the branches. It has red, yellow, and black eyes, two long blood-red fangs, and a forked tongue. It also has two pale yellow spiral horns. A large hole in its trunk exposes its banded pale yellow underbelly. Its long tail ends in several sharp blood-red spines. Gender differences Dragacaena is a genderless species. Alternate coloration Shiny Dragacaena have pale bodies with a very slight pink tint, and the wood portions of their bodies are reddish-brown. Special abilities Aside from the typical Grass and Dragon-type moves, Dragacaena can also learn many Dark-type moves, reflecting its wicked nature. Despite not being a Psychic-type Pokémon, it exhibits many qualities and abilities typical of Psychic-types such as superior intelligence and foresight as well as the ability to communicate telepathically. It is also a skilled manipulator. Behavior Dragacaena is wicked and calculating by nature and is skilled at taking advantage of others. It uses cruel, dishonest, and underhanded tactics to outsmart and manipulate others, easily bending them to its will. However, legend has it that its evil ways may be overcome by someone pure of heart. Habitat Diet As a celestial being, Dracanum does not naturally feed on physical matter, instead drawing on negative energies for strength. However, like most Pokémon it will eat berries and vitamins to aid it in battle. In the games Pokédex entries | v2text = }} Locations Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By machine By breeding Dragacaena cannot breed. By tutoring Evolution In the TCG Dragacaena has not yet been featured in the TCG. Trivia * Although Pressure is a common ability for legendary Pokémon, Dragacaena is the only legendary Pokémon native to Genesin that has this ability. Origin Dragacaena is based on a and a . Its design and its role in Genesin mythology are references to the and the in the Biblical story of the . Name origin Dragacaena's name comes from Dracaena, the genus which includes dragon trees, and がせ gase, lie or deception. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a legendary trio Category:Pokémon